Afterglow
by All-Mighty-Koron-Chan
Summary: "The sea might be pretty, Gareki, but does it really free you from your pain? Does death really give you the liberty you've always wanted?" A OneShot inspired by the GazettE's Yoin and Nausea and Shudder


**YOIN**  
_Afterglow_

The cold rain seemed to melt into my skin as I walked towards the stormy sea ahead of me. The sky was nearly black, filled with dark grey clouds that covered the stars that had once been so beautiful. But now, it didn't matter anymore. My hair was clinging in front of my eyes, blocking my sight that I no longer needed, and the rain made wet my lips that wouldn't part ever again.

Reaching the slippery cliff above the sea, I gazed into the darkness below me. It looked so cold, but yet so inviting. The heavy waves crashed into the rock, and the wind pushed me even closer to the end of the cliff. Just one more step, and I would be no longer in this corrupted planet filled with crime, abuse and unfair humans who cared nothing about the ones around them.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh, freezing air into my lungs. I could do it any moment. Any second, the unfair suffering would end...

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I quickly turned around, almost slipping off the cliff, to see the source of the soft, innocent voice I had heard. A young-looking boy, maybe 14 or 15 years old, was sitting on the wet ground and just like me, watching the sea. He had white hair and red eyes, and his body looked really fragile; as if I wouldn't even have to use any power to break his pale skin with my nails.

"It sure looks nice... But it's not going to help at all, you know?" he continued, still keeping his crimson eyes in the storming sea. I scowled as I suddenly realized that even though it was raining harder than I'd ever seen in my lifetime, he was not wet. His hair, skin and clothes were completely dry, like he had never even seen water in his whole life.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. He chuckled, finally looked at me and replied: "The sea might be pretty, Gareki, but does it really free you from your pain? Does death really give you the liberty you've always wanted?"

"How do you know my name?! And who the fuck are you?!" I asked, now in a voice that was louder and more frustrated. He didn't stop smiling and answered: "I've been here since you first visited. You always made my lonely days better... Even though you didn't see me back then. No one did."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was now yelling, and I was really freaked out by the boy. Was he a ghost? A vampire? Or maybe a hallucination?

"I'm merely warning you. You want to show the word your thoughts... And I admire that. But does killing yourself really help? It would be easier to just live with it and then find a happiness somewhere... I chose wrong, and now I'm stuck", he explained quietly, now starting to draw invisible lines on the ground. His finger was moving fast, but I was sure he was writing _'Kaoru.'_ I didn't even bother to ask who it was, but he still explained it to me.

"I jumped because I lost someone I love... I thought I would be free from pain, and from sorrow. But nothing changed. Now I'm stuck here, unable to talk unless there's someone about to do the same mistake... I'm so lonely... I want to die... But I can't..." He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his slender arms around his legs as tears started rolling on his cheeks.

"I see", I said quietly. I didn't feel freaked out anymore, but I pitied him. Without thinking, I sat next to him. I was shocked as I realized I could touch him, and I pulled him into an embrace. He hugged my torso and sobbed against my already wet shirt.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized shakily, his voice muffled by the black fabric.

"Don't be..." I muttered and stroked his hair, trying to be as soothing as possible, but probably failed as I'd never experienced such thing as 'love' or even 'like' in my life. But apparently it worked since he calmed down a little, and his sobs weren't as violent as before

"Even if it won't change anything, I'll do it", I pointed out. I had decided; even if it wouldn't change anything, even if the boy would get upset, I would do it. I would show the world how rotten it was, even if no one was going to even notice my disappearance. He watched me as I slowly got up and walked to the end of the cliff. For just a few seconds I stared at the sea, and then closed my eyes and fell.

I felt like I was flying for a moment. All I could hear were the waves, and all I could feel was the wind. Before getting into the cold, dark embrace of death, I smiled and thought of the crimson-eyed boy. I now knew how it felt to talk to dead, how it felt to die, and soon how it felt to be dead. It made me want to chuckle. I had never thought of these things until now.

The next second cold and darkness surrounded me and water filled my lungs. I saw the boy once again, this time smiling brightly. That moment I finally realized there had been people who cared about me, and who loved me. The world wasn't that rotten at all if there were people who could smile and be happy. But now, there was no going back.

It was the end for me.

_Even if HEAVEN is covered in mud, it becomes a paradise if we live in it._  
_Carry on the daily life with a gold plating coming off the shoulders and gathering monotonous howls._  
_Although the wound is digging in, keep on going. The realities in front of your eyes are everything._

_At the end of this suffering of LOOP, I'm looking at HEAVEN'S DOOR_

* * *

Iyaa... I had no idea if I should upload this or not, but I said 'what the heck' to myself and published it. It's mostly inspired by The GazettE's Yoin, but partly inspired by Nausea and Shudder by the same band. The whole oneshot is short and a bit pointless and... Well, you get the idea. But I liked it, so what the heck. Oh, and I don't own the songs or the characters. I guess it's good to say that... Y'know. Just in case. And I know Nai-chan (Damn, I almost wrote Kai-chan... I guess I write too much about GazettE, huh?) was a bit out of character, but I don't think that's a very big problem, ne?

The lyrics in the end are from Nausea and Shudder.


End file.
